I can't be Honest to you
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Team 7 have a mission to guard a princess and her brother to the next kingdom but suddenly something bad happen to Sakura in their ways and what will they do? will they make it to the kingdom safely? and what happen to Sakura? Find out in here ! SasuSaku
1. The Mission

**HELLO READERS!**

**Hope you like this, I don't know what to says but Hope You All Like it ****. Im really bad at english so please forgive me for the bad language and the Lame Stories and the other chapter will come up soon!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

**ENJOY! **

* * *

******Chapter 1**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi in front of the Konoha's gate, they about to leave konoha and go to a Kingdom across Konoha, suddenly Tsunade come and give sakura a medicine to heal some wound and restore some energi "Take this and good luck dear!." Tsunade smile widely and kiss Sakura forehead "Thanks Tsunade-sama" she giggle "Kakashi take care of my little niece." Tsunade yelled at kakashi "Hai, Hai Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bowed "Ehhh?! Sakura is your niece Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto yelled "Yes Naruto, now you all should go now." she smile "Bye autie, see you soon." Sakura waved her hand and run to her friends

"Hey Sakura why don't say anything about Tsunade-baachan is your aunt? Right sasuke?" Naruto glance to Sakura and Sasuke "Hn, Whatever DOBE" Sasuke rolled his eye then keep his eye in on the road "Well you don't ask me about that!" Sakura rolled her eye "But how come Kakashi-sensei know it?" Naruto glared at Kakashi "He is a ninja, you stupid blockhead" Sakura flicked Naruto forehead "Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eye "Ow! You are the same as Tsunade-baachan, you two like to flicked people forehead, and Teme what's your problem?" he glared at Sasuke "Will you shut up for a second Naruto? I tired, okay?" Sakura snaped "Hai,hai" Naruto quickly shut up

Suddenly there is someone throw some kunais and quickly Sasuke dodge it "Oh god really? What a drag" Sakura rolled her eyes and take out her kunai and suddenly a sound ninja showed up "Well,well isn't it Hatake Kakashi and his student, what a surprise" The sound ninja smirked, and suddenly 4 other ninja came out from the bushed and ready to atacking them, Sakura fight with a girl, Sasuke with the big one, Naruto fight the same as Sasuke, and Kakashi the Boss and another one

Naruto caught off guard and the ninja throw a kunai at him, but Sakura run toward him and dodge it with her hand "Ouch" Sakura hold her hand "Sakura-chan" Naruto punch the ninja and he want to go to Sakura but he can't because the ninja blocked his way "What's happen?" Sasuke confuse with Naruto yelling and suddenly he see Sakura pulling off a kunai from her hand and her blood came out so much 'Sakura!' his eye widen Sasuke wants to help her but he still fight the other ninja

Then Sakura pull a bandage from her pocked and wraped it around her hand then she continuing fighting, and she punch the girl in the face but the girl suddenly move to Sakura's back and making a sound from Sakura's back and start screaming "Ouch" Sakura yelled, and drop on the ground then fainted "Are you sure you are the kunoichi Tsunade trained? you look so weak" the girl laughed and pull out a kunai from her pocked then she swing her hand and ready to stab Sakura's chest "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled "Sakura–chan!" Naruto eyes widen they want to help her but they can't, when the girl want to stab her, Sakura dodge it with her hand "What?" the girl's eyes widen as Sakura smirked "Yes i'm sure, i'm the kunoichi under Tsunade care, so don't underestimate me." she get up and pull the kunai off her hand

"But,but you should be collapse with the sound i make" her face look so confuse "Am i look stupid? I know you will do that, so I put an ear pluge in my ear and that's was all an act" Sakura smirked, backing off and begin to throw kunais at her but she block it "But still you are not strong enough to fight me." she smirked "Oh really? let's see how i work" Sakura punch the ground and cause the girl falls then Sakura run toward her and punch her on the face then the girl throw onto the tree in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's and Naruto's eye widen then Sasuke smirked 'Wow' that was all on his thought.

The girl collapse and Sakura see Naruto's opponent going to stab him from his back and Sakura protected him abut the Kunai stab her stomach, and then she punch the guy onto the tree then she pull of the kunai from her stomach and walk to the ninja and tie them in the tree "Thank you very much, Sakura-chan." Naruto smile after that Naruto helping Kakashi so Sakura help Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun behind you!" the guy stabed Sasuke's chest and Sakura use her superhuman strenght and punch him in the stomatch then he colapse. Sakura run to Sasuke and going to heal him with the Mystical palm but "Don't Sakura, you have lose too much chakra" he chough "It's okay Sasuke-kun, i will be fine." and she put her palm to Sasuke's chest, Naruto and Kakashi came toward them "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto stare at her "Yeah of course." she smile and help Sasuke to stand up but suddenly she feels her stomach hurt

"Ouch" Sakura Hold her stomach and when she show her palm is full of blood "Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled "Sakura!" Sasuke eye widden and Kakashi shocked too Suddenly she colapse and Sasuke caught her in his and quickly put her on the groud and yelled at Kakashi "Kakashi quick help her!NOW!" His face look pale and panicked then Kakashi come closer to Sakura and check her stomach "She loosing to much chakra and if we don't cover her wound maybe she will die because of lossing too much bloods" Kakashi look at Sasuke and Naruto with a woried face

* * *

**Naruto: "Whoa, Sakura-chan will die?For reall?!"**

**Sasuke: "Of course not Dobe"(Smack Naruto head)**

**Naruto: "What was that for, Teme?"**

**Sasuke: "Nothing"**

**Naruto: "Are you afraid, Sakura-chan will die?" (grinned)**

**Sasuke: "Dobe" (smack again)**

**Naruto: "Teme!-"**

**Sakura:"Okay okay please don't fight"**

**Naruto: "Sakura-chan you are okay" (hugging her tightly)**

**Sakura: "Naruto i can't breath" gasping for breath **

**Sasuke pull Naruto and punch him then they are start to fight each other**

**Kakashi: "Okay then... PLEASE REVIEW!" Smile widely**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Sorry if you dont understand the Story, beacause i can't speak english so good**

**So sorry for the missing words, my apologize if the story is so lame but **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Accident

**HELLO AGAIN !**

**I want to say Thanks for the Reviews and the idea, it's really helping me out! By the way I want to make another story and I don't know what to name it if you have an idea please PM me or leave a REVIEWS! Once again thanks for reading this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Quickly heal her Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi and he starts to heal Sakura wounds "Oi Teme, calm down! Don't yell at Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto look at him and shake Sasuke's body "How can I calm down?! Sakura is dying!" Sasuke glared at him "Sakura will be okay, she is strong you know?" Naruto holds Sasuke's shoulders

"Now get some sleep, I will tell you when she is wake up" Naruto smiled, push him away and then Sasuke walk to a tree and sit on the tree's branch above and he covered his face with his palm "Sakura please be okay... I don't know what to do if you gone" he muttered, look up in the sky and he fell asleep

1 hour later Sakura wake up "Sakura-chain you are okay !" Naruto hugged her "Ugh... Yeah I'm okay, Naruto I can't breath" Sakura shoved Naruto's hand and gasping for breath "Ah! Right, sorry Sakura-chan" he grinned "Kakashi-Sensei, thank you very much for healing me" she smile at Kakashi "Your welcome Sakura now I will go to sleep okay?" Kakashi stand up "Okay" Sakura nodded as Kakashi go to his tent

"Ne.. Sakura-chan, you should go to Sasuke-teme, thank him for saving you and calm him down, he is stressed up and he sleeps in a tree" Naruto told what happened to Sakura "I want to sleep now Sakura-chan, good luck with Sasuke-teme" He begin walk to his tent, and waved his hand to Sakura then Sakura go to the tree that Naruto was pointed

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura poke Sasuke's face "Hmm..." Sakuke turn his back but still asleep "Sasuke-kun wake up you will catch a cold" Sakura slowly shakes Sasuke's body but he resists to wake up and he accidentally pushes her away cause she fell down "Kyaa!" Sakura's scream wake Sasuke up and when he sees Sakura falling his eye grow wider

"Sakura!" He quickly grabs her arm and end up falling down to the ground with Sakura above him "Ouch!" their eyes meet and Sakura blushed as she gets off from Sasuke's body "Sso sorry Sasuke-kun did I hurt you?" Sakura apologize and bowed at him

Suddenly Sasuke hugged her "You are okay" Sasuke's face buried in Sakura's neck "Yeah thanks to you" she slowly let go of his hug and smile "I'm sorry" Sasuke voice sound faintly and his face look at the ground "For what?" it's rare for an Uchiha to apologize to people "You hurt because of me" Sasuke covered his face "No it's not your faults"

Sakura sweetly removes Sasuke's hand from his face and gently raised it "But, you are hurt because healing me" He looks into her beautiful emerald eye "It's not your fault it's because I'm the one who want to do it Sasuke-kun" Her smile and gently strokes his black raven hair "Really?" his black orbs staring at her emerald eye "Yes indeed, now let's go it's already morning"

She gets up and grabs Sasuke's hand and return to their tents "Sakura-chan and-, Ah! Sasuke-time you are up" Naruto smirked "Hn" Naruto sees they are holding hands "Ehm.. Maybe you two need some privacy" Naruto smirked "No we don't" they quickly let go their hands "Okay now we should be going" Kakashi stand up and start to walk "Hai!" Naruto starts to walk followed by Sasuke in his side and Sakura in his back

"Hey Teme, you love Sakura-chan right?" Naruto grinned "No I don't" Sasuke glared at him "Oh really? Okay then I will ask her out if you say you don't like her" Naruto grinned wider "Don't even think about it" Sasuke give him a death glare "Wow, okay, Teme don't give me that glare" Naruto backing off "DOBE" Sasuke smack Naruto in the head

"Ow! What's your problem teme!" Naruto falls down to the ground "Hey Naruto are you alright?" Sakura come closer to Naruto than hold his face close to her and when Sasuke sees he twitched it he give him a death glare and Naruto start to panic "Yyeah I'm okay Sakura-chan bye then" Naruto stand up and run to Kakashi side"What's wrong with him? Is he stupid or something?" Sakura still sits on the ground and rolled her emerald eye

"Come on get up or we will be left behind" Sasuke leaned his arm to her and then Sakura reach it "Okay" she stands up and smile "What's wrong with Naruto?" She looks up to Sasuke "Don't know and Don't care" Sasuke shook his head "He is such a drag" Sakura held her head and shook it "He is not a drag but he is a DOBE you know?" Sasuke smirked "Okay he is a dobe" Sakura rolled her eye and chuckled

Then they arrive at the Kingdom's gates "Well we are here" Kakashi look up "Whoa! It's really Amazing" Sakura eyes widen "Yeah I agree with you Sakura-chan" Naruto nodded and suddenly the gates open "Welcome" the guards bowed "The king is waiting for you" The guard escort them to the castle

Then he walked followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura's and Naruto's eyes explored the kingdoms, Kakashi doesn't seem very interested, and Sasuke just stared at Sakura 'She is so cute' smirked and they continued walking "This place looks familiar" Sakura scanned the whole castle "What is it Sakura?" Sasuke look at her "Nope nothing" Sakura shook her head and smiled

"Please come in" the guard bowed "Thanks" They all bowed and get into the room "The king will be here in a minute" the waiter bowed and bring them something to drink and suddenly "Ah! Isn't it Sakura?" There is a low toned voice behind the waiters "Yeah it is Sakura-san indeed" a woman's voice coming too and when the waiter go Sakura's eye widen with what did she see "It can't be"

* * *

**Naruto : "Wow I can't believe Sasuke-teme like someone" Grined**

**Sasuke: "No I don't" give a death glare**

**Naruto: "Wow chill out man" back off**

**Sakura: "Hey what is it?" Suddenly came in**

**Sasuke: "Nothing" still give Naruto a death glare**

**Naruto: "Stop it Teme !" Sweatdrop**

**Sakura: "What a drag" rolled her eye**

**Sasuke: "He is not 'A Drag' but he is 'A DOBE'"**

**Sakura: "Well what ever" Rolled her eyes again**

**Kakashi: "Please review"**

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hello Readers!****  
****Sorry for the lame story, By the way can you give me a name of the king, the queen, and the prince? Pleased I'm out of an idea. If you have one then leave a Review or a PM , I will choose one, if your idea not chosen in here maybe in my other story ! Thanks before**


	3. Reunion

**HELLO AGAINN! **

**Sorry for the late update... my internet broke so i can't update it faster... i will make it up to you all once again Sorry **

* * *

**Sakura: "Yay new updates!" Jumped**

**Naruto: "Sakura-chaannn~" run to Sakura**

**Sasuke: "Don't even think about that" Glare**

**Naruto: "Temee What's wrong with you ?"**

**Sakura: "Shut up Naruto"**

**Sasuke: "Dobe"**

**Sakura: "What a drag"**

**Sasuke: "He is not a drag but a dobe Sakura"**

**Sakura: "What ever" rolled her eyes**

**Naruto: "Heyyyy! What's wrong with you t- omph" Strunggled**

**Kakashi: "Enjoyy!" covered Naruto mouth**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Well hello Sakura-san nice to see you again" The woman walk to Sakura "Mikoto-sama?" Sakura's eyes widen "Just Mikoto okay Sakura-san?" Mikoto smile as Sakura nodded "Do you still remember us Sakura?" The man stand beside Mikoto smile "Well sure Fugaku, why would i forget you all?" Sakura smile "How long since we see each other?" Fugaku smile "Umm.. it's about 4 years ago i guess?" Sakura smile "Oh right!" Sakura look at her friends

"Fugaku, Mikoto this is Sasuke Uchiha" She pointed at Sasuke then they shaking hand "This is Naruto Uzumaki" They smile and shake hand with Naruto too "And this is my teacher Kakashi Hatake" They smie and did the same "Nice to meet you" Kakashi smile "Nice to meet you too" Mikoto and Fugaku smile

"How old are you again Sakura?" Fugaku Smile "Umm... i'm 15 years old" Sakura smile "Well glad to see you again" Mikoto smile "So what is our mission?" Kakashi look at Fugaku "Oh right... Can you bring my daugters and her brothers to the next kingdom?" Fugaku look at Kakashi

"Sure" Kakashi noddend "Okay then i will call them, Wait a minutes" Mikoto smile and go to upstairs and there is a few sound "Whattt?! Sakura-chan in here?" There is a voce coming upstairs then a child run downstairs towars Sakura "Sakura-chaann" He hugged Sakura's leg

"Hi Yukito" Sakura smile and lift the boy up "So Sakura-chan how are you doing?" He giggle "I'm just fine, and how old are you Yukito i forgot?" Sakura put the boy down "I'm 7 years old Sakura-chan, how can you forgot?" He look up to Sakura "Hehehe.. Sorry" Sakura rubbed her head

Suddenly Mikoto come with 2 girls and a boy "Sakura do you remember them?" Mikoto smile "Of Course" Sakura smile "Who is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto poke Sakura's shouder "Ah! This is Millia" She pointed at the brown haired girl "Hi Millia-chan I'm Naruto and This is Sasuke" Naruto grinned and pointed at Sasuke as Millia nodded

"This is Lillia" Sakura pointed at the Brown waved haired girl as She smile at Naruto "Nice to meet you" Naruto smile "Nice to meet you too" Lilliaa smile "And this is Minanto" Sakura poited at the black haired boy "Hello" Minanto smile at Naruto and Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke just nodded "Don't be so cold Teme!" Naruto look at Sasuke who didn't even care about that

"Ne, Ne Sakura-neechan witch one is your boyfriend?" Yukito smirked "Yukito!" Sakura blushed "Ne, ne it's must be you Naruto-niisan" Yukito smirked, Sasuke twitched as he glare Naruto and Naruto quickly say "Nno iit's nnot me " Naruto shook his head "So it's must be Sasuke-niisan" He look at Sasuke "Not yet but Soon he will be" Naruto smirked

"Narutoo! What do you mean?!" Sakura glare at Naruto "Dobe" Sasuke smack Naruto's head "Ittaii" Naruto rubbed his head "YO TEME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"Narto yelled "You are being loud Naruto" Sakura Glared "Long time no see Sakura-neechan" Millia hugged Sakura "Yeah i miss you Millia" Sakura hugged her back

"Do you know Sakura-neesan? Minanto miss you so much" Lillia giggled "Lillia!" Minanto yelled as Sakura giggle "I miss you too Minanto" Sakura Smile at Minanto and Sasuke look irritated "Hey Teme chill out" Naruto grinned "What ever" Sasuke still look irritated "You see Sakura, Millia is going to enagged to a boy from the next kingdom" Mikoto smile

"Really? That's great Millia, who is he?" Sakura smile "Do you remember Daisuke-kun?" Millia look at Sakura "That Daisuke-kun? Wow cool" Sakura yell and Sasuke got more pissed "Yeah I know right?" Millia smile "Okay now girls, time to go!" Kakashi start to walk as they followed him "Hey Sakura-neesan, how do you do ?" Minanto walk beside Sakura

"I'm fine how about you?" Sakura look at Minanto "Just fine" Minanto blushed "I see-" Sakura sentence were cut off by Sasuke who pull her to his side "What?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Who is he?" Sasuke look at her "Minanto, why?" Sakura look to his black orbs "Do you like him?" Sasuke glared at her "Nope" Sakura shook her head "Good" Sasuke whispered "What ?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Nothing" He shook his head

"Ne, ne Sakura-neechan who is he" Lillia walk to Sakura and Sasuke "He is Sasuke-kun, why is it?" Sakura grab Lillia's hand "Is he your boyfriend?" she look at Sasuke "Wwhat are you talking about Lillia?" Sakura blushed "See you are blushing" Lillia giggle "He is not Lillia" Sakura shook her head as Lillia giggle "Ne, ne Oniisan" Lillia grab Sasuke's shirt "Hn?" Sasuke look at Lillia

"Do you like Sakura-neesan?" Lilla look at Sasuke "..." Sasuke not say anything but he is blushing "So you like each other! Why don't you two da-" Sakura covered Lillia's mouth "Lillia-chan why don't you walk with Naruto-niisan?" Sakura pointed at Naruto "Sure bye Sakura-neesan, Sasuke-niisan" She waved her hand as Sasuke and Sakura did the same

"Naruto-niisan" Lillia yelled at Naruto "What is it Lillia-chan?" Naruto grab her hand "Why did Sakura-neesan and Sasuke-niisan not dating yet?" She look up to Naruto "Well it's complicated" Naruto look back and smirked at Sakura and Sasuke who is talking "Why is it complicated?" Lillia asked him again "Well because Sasuke-niisan doesn't want to tell her how he feel about her" Naruto grinned

"Why?" Lillian look so confuse "Because he is an Uchiha" Naruto smirked "Ohh okay then" Lillia giggled. Mean while "Hey Sasuke-kun what are you think they talking about?" Sakura look at Sasuke "I don't know" Sasuke lift up his shoulders "Oh yeah Sakura can i ask you a question?" Sasuke look at Sakura "Sure" Sakura smile

"How old is Minanto?" Sasuke turned his head "Huh? Minanto? He is 12 years old why?" Sakura look confuse "Nothing" Sasuke shook his head and Suddenly 8 ninja appear in fron of Kakashi "Lillia-chan go and get Sakura-neesan okay?" Naruto look at Lillia who was nodded and run to Sakura "Sakura-neesan" She run to Sakura "Come her Lillia" Sakura reach her

"Stay here Sakura" Sasuke run as Sakura nodded "Minanto, Millia, Yukito COME HERE!" Sakura yelled then Minanto, Yukito and Millia run to Sakura's side "What's happen?" Lillia look at Sakura "I don't know but you all don't go far from me" Sakura held Lillia's and Yukito's hand "Okay" They all four nodded and hide behind Sakura

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi panted "Dobe concentrated" Sasuke glare at Naruto "Okay! Rasengan" Naruto hit the ninja in the stomach and he see a ninja in Sakura's back "Sakura-chan behind you!" Naruto look at Sakura as she turned her body "Millia!" Sakura run to the front of Millia and dodge the kunai "Oh no you don't" Sakura shook her head and punch him in the stomach as he fall to a tree "Millia, Minanto Guard your Sister and brother to a safe place i will cover up for you" Sakura protect them

After Sakura cover up them, she run to help Naruto and Sasuke "Need a help?" Sakura grinned and dodge the kunai "Hn" Sasuke ingnore her and continued to fight, Sakura see a ninja trying to stab Naruto from his back "Naruto" Sakura run to him and the kunai stab Sakura's back "Sakura-chan are you alright?!" Naruto look at Sakura "Yeah don't worry" Sakura nodded

She pull out the kunai and suddenly "Kyaaa!" A girl voice screaming "Millia!" Sakura run to Millia and grab all of them then run "You all hide i will protect you no matter what happen" Sakura pushed them "I will be back before you do, now go and hide" Sakura yelled as they nodded and run Sakura formed an jutsu "Hengen" She turned into Millia and lead the ninja away from them

"Sa-" Lillia's mouth covered by Millia's hand "Shh! You will bring the ninja to us again" Millia shook her head "But-" Lillia sentence cut off again "Sakura-chan doing this for us so don't let her sacrifice waste" Millia sound worries "I think Sakura-neesan will be alright Lillia" Minanto smile at her "Are you sure?" Lillia look at her brother and sister as they nodded "Now we go back okay?" Millia and the other start to walk

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi finnished all the ninja "Yo Minanto, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto look at Minanto "She is distract the ninja away from us" Millia look at Naruto "She what?" Sasuke turn his back and faced Them "Kyaaa!" A girl voice scream "It's Sakura's voice" Kakashi look at them "Let's go find her" Sasuke start to walk 'Where are you Sakura?!" Sasuke look woried 'Please be okay..' Sasuke run faster

After 30 minutes searching for Sakura they foud her tied and surrounded by some ninja "Well welll, what's taking you all so long?" He smirked "Kabuto! What a surprise" kakashi look at Kabuto "Realest her now!" Sasuke demmand him "But first handed me the princess" Kabuto pointed at Millia "Hmm!Hmmmm" Sakura shook her head

"Shut up will you?" Kaboto let out a kunai to her throat "Sakura!" Sasuke look at Sakura who is crying "Kabuto!" Sasuke glare at him "No Sasuke" Kakashi grab Sasuke's hand "Why? Sakura is in danger!" Sasuke strunggled "She know what to do okay?" Kakashi shook his head "What do you mean?" Sasuke stop strunggling "You'll see" Kakashi smirked behind his mask

Suddenly Sakura turned into a lodge "What the?" Kabuto surprise "Do you surprise?" Sakura smirked "How did you? i tie your hand in the different direction" Kabuto glare at her "You don't want to know" She smirked as she hit the gound with her super human strenght and hit kabuto, she perform another jutsu "Chakura no mesu" She mumbled

Sakura run and touch Kabuto's left leg, right hand, and his shoulder "You miss it" Kabuto laughed "Not really" She smirked suddenly Kabuto fall "What i can't move my leg and my hand" Kabuto glared at Sakura who is smirked of victory "See?" Sakura smirked again "Well it's too bad missy" Kabuto smirked "Shosen Jutsu" he start to heal his hand, leg and shoulder

"What the?" Sakura's eyes widen "Do you think you are the only one who can do this" Kabuto Smirked again "Now attack them!" Kabuto yelled as the ninja started to attacking, Sakura go to her friends "Everybody stay back" She blocking her friends "Why?" Naruto yelled "Just do it" Sakura fly in to the sky and perform a jutsu "Doku!" Sakura yelled as Poison came out from her mouth to the enemy "What the?" Sasuke's eye widen

The poison make most of them dying, Sakura go down and panted "Are you alright?" Sasuke held her shoulder as she nodded her head and she let out Senbon then throw it to them "Good one Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned "Now it's my turn! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto clone started to atack them "Katon: Dragon Flame!" Sasuke let out a fire and almost burn all of them

'My chakra is drained too much' Sakura panted "Hey Sakura-neesan are you alright?" Yukito look at Sakura "Yeah i'm alright Yukito" Sakura give him a smile 'This is the last!' Sakura formed another seal "Chakra Enhanced Strenght" Sakura run to Kabuto and punch him in the stomach as he fall to the ground "We will meet again Sakura Haruno" He smirked

"You did it Sakura-chan" Naruto hugged her "Yeah thank-" Suddenly she collapse "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled "Sakura-neesan!"Minanto, Millia, Lillia and yukito yelled "Kakashi what's wrong with her noww?" Sasuke panicked "She is drained her chakra again, and her stomach let out so much blood too!" Kakahi look at her Stomach

"Well, heal her now!" Sasuke yelled he feel lika a dejavu "Teme calm down ! She will be alright! last time she is alright right?" Naruto put his hand on Sasuku's shoulder "Hn" Sasuke's look worried "Now we must guard them" Naruto pointed at Millia, Minanto, Lillia, and Yukito"But-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto "No butts Kakashi-sensei will heal her, now come on" Naruto grab his hand and they protect them

* * *

**Naruto: "You are soo cool Sakura-chan"**

**Sasuke: "Dobe she is sleeping" smack Naruto head**

**Yukito: "Sakura-neesan is she alright?"**

**Millia: "She better be"**

**Kakashi: "Please reviews"**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The princes and the Princesses age is: **

**Millia = 14 Years old**

**Lillia = 7 Years old**

**Yukito = 6 Years old**

**Minanto = 12 Years old**

**Sorry i got run out of an idea and i must to realese it fast so i just write what's in my head once again sorry **

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. The Fiance House

**Heyy guys!**

**I planed to update fasterr! I know this story lame but- HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**Naruto: "Where is Sakura-chan, ussualy she greeting the readers?"**

**Sasuke: "She fainted DOBE!" smack Naruto's head **

**Naruto: "Oh right i forgot" **

**Sasuke: "So who will say the word?"**

**Millia: "Me!" **

**Sasuke: "Hn"**

**Naruto: "Okay Millia-chan, you know what to say"**

**Millia: "PLEASE ENJOY!" **

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Is Sakura-neechan alright?" Lillia look at Naruto "I hope she is alright" Naruto look very sad "Yeah Sakura-neechan always help me, she is nice and pretty i don't want her to die" Millia sobbed "So why Kabuto want's you?" Sasuke look at her "The glasses guy?" Millia look at Sasuke "Hn" He look at her but she is confuse with Sasuke's nswer "That's mean yes Millia-chan" Naruto grinned "Because he wanted a ransom from my family" Millia cover her face

"So sorry if this is my fault Sasuke-niisan" Millia look at Sasuke "It's okay, Sakura is willing to protect anybody" Sasuke sighed 'If she is not a princess i will kill her for sure' Sasuke snorted "Yeah he is righ Sakura-chan is a strong girl" Naruto nodded "Really?" Lillia hopefully look at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Yay! Sakura-neesan will be alright!" Lillia jumped to Naruto "Whoa! Whoa okay now Lillia calm down" All of them laugh too except Sasuke

"Sasuke come here" Kakashi yelled "Hn" Sasuke stand up and walk to Kakashi "How is she doing?" Sasuke look at Sakura "I'm not sure" Kakashi shook his head "What the heck?" Sasuke yelled and his eyes widen, suddenly Sakura breath heavly "See,What have you done?" Kakashi trying to calm her down "Me?" Sasuke confuse "Yeah, she can't stand from a loud sound (A/N: it's not making any sentence right?) like what were you done" Kakashi has calming Sakura down

"Now you guard her i will be with the other" Kakashi start walk "Hn" Sasuke sit beside Sakura "Why i can't go to Sakura-chann? Sasuke-teme can go to her" Sasuke heard Naruto's yelled "Shhh" Kakashi whispering to Naruto's ear "Ohh okay then" Naruto nodded and grinned widely, Sasuke lean back to a tree beside him and sighed, he put her head on his lap then he stroke her cheek 'You will be fine' Sasuke look at her face "Naruto-niisan" Yukito look at Naruto

"What?" Naruto look back at him "Did Sasuke-niisan like Sakura-neesan?" Yukito look up to him "I'm sure he does" Naruto look at Sasuke and Sakura "Didn't they dating yet?" Yukito look curious "Nope" Naruto shook his head "Why?" Yukito sit beside Naruto "Because he is an Uchiha!" Lillia blurted out "Ehh not too loud Lillia-chan" Naruto look at Sasuke with a nervous face "Why?" Lillia look at him "Because i will get kill" Naruto shiver when Sasuke glare at him

"So what's up with Uchiha?" Minanto begin to spoke "Please not too loud Minanto!" Naruto look afraid 'What's up with my clan name? Is he talking about me?' He give him a death glare (A/N: Meaning 'I will definitely kill you!') and Naruto getting his nerve up "Okay but what's up with Uchihas?" Minanto lower his voice "It's the scariest clan in Konoha" Naruto look at Sasuke and exhale when he see Sasuke don't pay atenttion on them

"And?" Minanto look at Naruto "So he can't confess to a girl so litteraly and he won't admited to the other" Naruto rolled his eyes "You know so much about him ne Naruto-niisan" Lillia look at him "Unfortunately he is 'My Best Friend'" Naruto whined and everybody start to laugh 'How can they laugh when someone dying?' Sasuke rolled his eyes "Hmm" Sakura's eyes flutered open "Sakura?" Sasuke look down at her "Hm? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him "Are you feeling better?" Sasuke look at her

"Yep, thanks to you" Sakura smile "Ow" Sakura held her stomach "What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke look at her "Just a pain in my stomach, can you pass me the pills from my bag?" Sakura pointed at her bag behind Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded and grab her bag then shuffled around to search the pills "Witch one Sakura?" Sasuke look at Sakura "The pink one" Sakura pointed at the pink bottle pills "Here" Sasuke give her the pill "Thanks" Sakura grab the pill and swallow it down to her troath

"That's better" Sakura exhale "Good" Sasuke exhale too "So what's wrong with your stomach?" Sasuke look at her with a worry face "Um... how should i put it on... i was hungry" Sakura grinned "You hungry not hurt?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Yep" Sakura giggle "I thought you were hurt" Sasuke getting irritated "Sorry Sasuke-kun" She giggle again "So what's with the pills?" Sasuke pointed at the pink bottle "This?" Sakura pointed at the pills bottle "Hn" Sasuke nodded

"This is a Cherry Sweets Sasuke-kun, don't you read the sign?" Sakura pointed at the sign it's says 'Cherry Sweets' "Nope i'm to panicked to read it" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sorry" Sakura giggle "Do you want some?" Sakura give one to him "Hn" 'What was i'm thinking, i don't like sweets' Sasuke snapped "It's wont hurt you" Sakura shook her head, when he leaned the sweets to his mouth, he smells a cherry blossom and he put the pill in his mouth 'It's actually good' Sasuke swallow it "So?" Sakura look at him

"What?" Sasuke look at her "Do you like it?" Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "See, sweets didn't hurt you" Sakura giggles again "You look so cute when you giggle" Sasuke blurted out so suddenly and cover his mouth "What?" Sakura's eyes widen and her cheek burning up "Nnothing" Sasuke shook his head and hide his blushed face "See Millia-chan They like each other replace 'Like' and put 'Love' in it" Naruto chuckled and laugh

"Yeah i know right?" Kakashi smirked, he see Sakura gigling and Sasuke who is just staring at Sakura "What are they talking about? They look very happy" Sakura look at Kakashi and the other "You don't want to know Sakura" Sasuke shook his head "Oh really?" Sakura staring at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded and Sakura start to giggle again "Yo! Love birds time to get going!" Naruto grinned "DOBE(A/N : It's mean 'You will regret for ruin this')"

"Wwell we should be going" Naruto run to Kakashi "Save me!" Naruto whisper to Kakashi "Sorry Sasuke we ruin your time with Sakura but we must get going" Kakashi smirked "Wwhat do you mean Kakashi?" Sasuke glare at him "Nnothing" Kakashi back off "Hey!Hey! What's up?" Sakura stand up and look at her friends "Sasuke-teme want to kill us because we rui-Omph" Naruto strunggle "Sasuke-kun let him finish" Sakura look at Sasuke as he shook his head

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura glare at her and Sasuke retreat "Hn" Sassuke let go off Naruto and he whisper "Shut your mouth Dobe!" Sasuke glare at Naruto who is shivering "So what is it?" Saakura looka ta Naruto "Nnnothing" Naruto shook his head and run to Millia "Millia-chan, Save me from Sasuke" Naruto hold Millia and Sasuke getting closer "Why don't you go to Sakura-neesan?" Millia look at him "Oh yeah!" Naruto run to Sakura

"Sakura-chan, Save me" Naruto held Sakura "From what?" Sakura look at him "Teme" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who is ready to kill him "He will not kill you Naruto, isn't thet right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Maybe" Sasuke lift his shoulders and he smirked "What?" Sakura glare at him "Hn" Sasuke retreat "So teme's weak point is Sakura-chann!" Naruto grinned "What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura smack Naruto's head "Thank you" Sasuke smirked

"Your welcome, it's my pleasure" Sakura smirked at Naruto "Ow! You two really meant for each other, both of you like to hit my head" Naruto whined "What is it again?" Sakura glare at him same as Sasuke "Nnothing really" Naruto shiver to death "Come on guys i'm tired" Millia pouted "Oh right let's go!" Naruto grinned and walk neaxt to Kakashi "Ne, Sakura-neesan can i ride Sasuke-niisan back?" Yukito look at Sakura

"Why are you asking that to me?" Sakura look at Yukito "Because you two like to each other" Yukito smile "Who said that?" Sasuke finnaly look at Yukito "Naruto-niisan" He pointed at Naruto 'I will kill that Dobe' Sasuke glare at Naruto "Can i?" He look at Sakura again "Can he?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke pouted "If you don't want to i will do it" Sakura smile "I will do it" Sasuke look at her "Okay then" Sakura lift up Yukito and put him in Sasuke's shoulders

"Yay!" Yukito screamed "Don't snuggled Yukito" Sasuke growled "Ookay" Yukito freaking out "Sasuke-kun you don't have to be that mean" Sakura look at him "It's okay Yukito, Sasuke-niisan not mean it" Sakura smile at Yukito "Did he?" Yukito look hopefully to Sakur "Did i?" Sasuke look at Sakura "Yes you are Sasuke-kun" Sakura staring at him "Hn" Sasuke pouted again "See?" Sakura smirked at Sasuke "Yay" Yukito smile and laugh

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan can you do that too?" Lillia pointed at Sasuke and Yukito "Maybe" Sakura smile "Lift me up, lift me up" Lillia pull Sakura's hand "Okay, okay" Sakura smile and then Lift Lillia to her shoulder "Yay!" Lillia giggle Sakura giggle too and Sasuke just stare Sakura with a smile "Hey didn't they look like a perfect Family?" Millia yelled as Sakura and Sasuke blushed "Sasuke-teme blushed!" Naruto laughed "Naruto!" Sakura glare at him

"I will soo gonna tell everyone in Konoha" Naruto laughed even more "You do that and you die" Sakura glare at him "Whoa! Sakura-chan you sounded like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto sweat droping "So? What's your problem?" Sakura rolled his eyes 'Wow she is good' Sasuke smirked "Okay now! We already arrive here!" Kakashi calming they down "Yay!" Yukito and Lillia shouted and the gates open "Glad you make it Millia-sama" The guard bowed "Thank you" Millia smile and there is silent

"Umm... Can we come in?" Millia look at the guard "Oh yeah sure!" The guard stand still "Can we go now?" Millia pouted "Oh right, now!" the guard walk as they followed "It's been 3 years" Sakura murmured "I know, right Sakura-neesan?" Millia nodded "Yeah" Sakura nodded and look around "Millia-chan!" a boy yelled "Ah Daisuke-kun!" Millia hug him "Daisuke-niisan" Lillia and Yukito shouted then Sakura and Sasuke put them down "Hello Lillia-chan, Yukito-san" He hug them then he stood up when he see Sakura

"Sakura-neesan?" He look at her "Hey! Daisuke-kun" Sakura smile as Sasuke getting irritated "Ehem... faling in love with her again ne Daisuke-kun?" Millia smirked "No way, i already choose you" Daisuke kiss her in the cheek "What do you mean?" Sasuke walk to Sakura's side "Who are you?" Daisuke look at him "Oh yeah this is Uchiha Sauske-kun" Sakura smile and pull Sasuke's arm to Daisuke's arm and shake it "Don't be mean Sasuke-kun" Sakura shook her

"Hn" Sasuke pull his hand off as Sakura pouted "Ah! And This is Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura pull Naruto "I'm Uzumaki Narutothe next Hokage" Naruto grinned "Is that so?" Daisuke smile "Is he your boyfriend?" Daisuke pointed at Sasuke 'At least someone thinks, me as her boyfriend and Isn't the dobe' Sasuke smirked "Wwhat are you talking about?" Sakura blushed "They not dating yet but they will, someday" Lillia giggle "Who told you that?" Sasuke stare "Naruto-niisan" She pointed at Naruto "Hn(You will die)" Sasuke glare at him

"You will die for sure Naruto!" Sakura smack Naruto's head "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head "You two has a same thought! You both want to kill me!" Naruto pouted "Still the same Sakura-neesan i know" Daisuke grinned "So when is your engagement party start?" Sasuke look at him "2 weeks again" Daisuke try to be nice "So why are we got here so fast?" Sakura pouted "My father not expect you will do this in 2 days Sakura-neesan" Minanto look at her "Oh right" Sakura nodded

"So why are you here Sakura-neesan?" Daisuke look at her "We ordered to escort them to here" Sakura smile "Oh.. Thanks, by the way are you staying?" Daisuke look at them "Yeah, after the engagement party, we must escort them back" Sasuke whined "Oh okay, i have 2 guess room you can choose your partner" Daisuke smile "Thanks" Sakura smile "Do you all want dinner?" Millia smile "Sure, we do love to, but we must change our clothes first" Sakura smile "Okay then i will wait you all in the dinner table" Millia start to walk

"So Kakashi-sensei, who is my partner?" Naruto look at Kakashi "Me, and Sakura with Sasuke" Kakashi smile "What?" Naruto whined "Just bear with it" Kakashi smirked and walk upstairs with Naruto "Let's go Sasuke-kun" Sakura grab his hand and go to their room, when they arrive at the room Sakura squeling "Aw! This was my room" Sakura smile "Let see if my old clothes still in here" Sakura open the wardrobe "Yay! IT'S STILL HERE" Sakura shouted "You are too loud Sakura" Sasuke look at her

"Sorry" Sakura smile and close the wardrobe "So how do you know all of this people?" Sasuke sit in the couch as Sakura follow him "They help me" Sakura smile "How?" Sasuke look at her "Well After you leaving Team 7(Naruto and Kakashi) been busy and i got bored so i taking a walk-" Sasuke cutting her off "Doesn't you reported to a missing nin?" Sasuke look t her "No, because i already ask Tsunade" Sakura smile "Can i continue?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Then some ninjas attack me i manage to beat them up but because my chakra running out i collapse, when i wake up i lying in a bed and Millia on my other side, the we be friends and i decide to sleep over for 1 month, we play so much and we go here then i meet Daisuke-kun, that's it" Sakura smile" And what Millia mean by He falling in love with you again?" Sasuke look at her "Oh that... He is merely falling in love with me when i got here" Sakura smile "And how old he is?" Sasuke look at her "Same as Millia 14" Sakura look at him

"Good" Sasuke murmured "What is it?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Nothing" Sasuke shook his head "Oh okay we must get down, i will change my clothes first" Sakura stand up "Did you bring some cassual clothes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Good, Kakashi and Naruto better bring it too" Sakura go to the bathroom and change her clothes same as Sasuke but he change in the room

Sasuke wearing white stripe shirt with a slacks, Sasuke stunned when he see Sakura waring a pink red dress that goes above her knees with some white on the bottom, a pink stocking and a light red high heels with straps 'Wow' Sasuke scaned her "Not bad" Sasuke smirked "You look so cutee~" Sakura smirked "Come on" Sasuke grab her hand "Ah!" Sakura gasped but she keep following hi . when they close the door they see Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto wear orange shirt and slack, Kakashi wear gray shirt and a slack too "Looking good Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned "Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "You too" Sakura smile and they walk downstairs they see Minanto, Yukito, Daisuke, Millia and Lillia on the table then they joined them "You look beautiful Sakura-neesan" Millia smile Thanks you too" Sakura smirked after that they started to eat and then all of them go to sleep

Sakura went to the bathroom to take a bath after Sasuke, After she finish bathing she see Sasuke shirtless and she blushed "Ohh, Sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura returned to the bathroom "Iit's okay i sleep like this" Sasuke feel nerveous "Ookay" Sakura get out from the bath room with V-NECK Sleep Tops , Causal Silk Two pieces Robes that goes above her knees and once agai Sasuke just stunned in his place

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him and she still blushed "Nnothing" Sasuke turned his blushed face "I wwill take the couch" Sasuke walk to the couch but Sakura grab his hand " Yyou don't have to, wecan share the bed" Sakura blushed "Ookay" Sasuke nodded and then they sleep back to back "Um... Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura muttered "Hn" Sasuke start to feel nervous

Sasuke roll his body to Sakura direction and he see Sakura already sleeping, suddednly Sakura rolled her body too, now their lips apart within a few meters, Sasuke blushed and backing off a little bit, he look at Sakura's sleeping face and smile then he stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead then he smile again'What a cute face' Sasuke smirked "Sasuke-kun" Sakura muttered in her dream 'Is she dreaming about me?' Sasuke look at her

"Don't leave me alone again Sasuke-kun" Sakura breathing heavly "I will not Sakura" Sasuke quickly whisper in her ear "Promise?" She mummbled "Hn" Sasuke hold Sakura close, Sakura's head sleep in Sasuke chest "Thanks godness" Sakura start to calming down and then Sasuke startto sleep while holding her. In the morning Sakura felt something holding her and when he look up she see Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed and poke his cheek "Hm?" Sasuke suddenly push her (again) Then she fall from the bed "Ow!" Sakura screamed and made Sasuke wake up, accidently he fall above her "Ittai!" Sakura shouted "Ouch" Sasuke still above her body and suddenly "What happen Sakura-neesan?" Millia, Minanto, Yukito, and Lillia burst in as Naruto and Kakashi did the same "What the heck" Naruto scream

* * *

**Sakura: "What happen?"**

**Naruto: "You and teme-omph"**

**Sasuke: "Don't tell her yet wait till the next chapter"**

**Naruto: "Oh yeah"**

**Minanto: "Why i'm rarely showed up, Uehara-neesan?"**

**Ueahara: "Sorry" Bowed **

**Millia: "There is np one who wants to see you Minanto" smirked **

**Minanto: "You are so cruel Millina-neesan"**

**Uehara: "Okay now no fighting"**

**Millia: "Do not interfere" **

***START TO FIGHT***

**Sakura: "PLEASE REVIEWS"**


	5. Kiddnaped

**Hey guys! How are youu?**

**Sorry for the late update, I have too much homework so I can't realest it faster, so sorry**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Naruto: "Hello Dattebayo"**

**Sasuke: "Shut up dobe"**

**Sakura: "You are being loud Naruto!"**

**Naruto: "Ah! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, what are you doing on the last chapter?" grinning**

**Sakura: "We are not doing anything" blushed**

**Naruto: "Are you sure-OW!"**

**Sasuke: "DOBE"**

**Naruto: "Ittai that hurt teme!"**

**Sakura: "Shut up!"**

**Kakashi: "Ehm well, Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What the heck are you doing Teme!" Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke and Sakura gets off from each other "You should knock first dobe" Sasuke glare at Naruto "Well sorry, I'm too worried to Knock" Naruto rolled his eyes "Ehm Sakura-neesan, what were you doing with Sasuke-niisan?" Millia smirked at her "Millia-chan!" Sakura blushed as the other laughing "Shut up DOBE" Sasuke smack Naruto's head "Ow! TEME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Naruto rubbed his head "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"YO teme! Don't be so cold to me!" Naruto yelled "Shut up" Sasuke rolled his eyes again "Naruto-niisan, Stop yelling" Lillia look at Naruto "See dobe!" Sasuke smirk at Naruto "What ever Teme!" Naruto pouted "Naruto!" Kakashi smack Naruto's head "Thanks" Sasuke smirked again "Your welcome" Kakashi smile "You all so cruel to me!" Naruto rubbed his head "Naruto-niisan, be quiet" Daisuke look at Naruto "Sorry" HE grinned "Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "TEME-" Naruto stop when Sakura banged her hand to the walls

"Shut up will you?" Sakura snapped and yelled at him "Wow chill out Sakura-chan, you sound like Teme!" Naruto back off as Sakura goes to the bathroom "Can you all get out?" Sakura glare at them "Hai!" Everyone run to their own room "Am I suppose to get out too?" Sasuke look at her "Your room in here right?" Sakura look at him "Hn" He nodded "Hm" Sakura ignore him and go to the bathroom to wash herself, after she finish Sakura get out from the bathroom with a towel in her body and the other one in her head

Sasuke heard the bathroom's door creaked open when he turns his face he see Sakura and then he blushed "Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at?" Sakura screamed and cover her body "sorry" Sasuke turned his face again and blushed as Sakura quickly put her clothes on "You can take a bath now Sasuke-kun" Sakura poke his back "Hn" Sasuke nodded and walk to the bathroom as Sakura open the door "You are not going to wait for me?" Sasuke look at her with a puppy eyes

"Why should I?" Sakura turn her face "I was waiting for you, you should wait for me too" Sasuke whined "Hm" Sakura close the door and walk to the bed as Sasuke take a bath, After a several minutes of waiting Sasuke get out of the bathroom and see Sakura sit on the couch and staring at him and blushed "What are you looking at?" Sasuke look at her "Nnothing" Sakura turn her red face. When Sasuke look down he see that he just wearing a towel in his waist

* * *

_**Cha! Nice ABS!**_

_Who are you_

_**Your Inner... Duh!**_

_Oh..._

_**You are blushing!**_

_I'm What?!_

_**You heard me! YOU ARE BLUSHING! WAKE UP SISTA!**_

_Oh rightt!_

_**Stupid**_

_Chill out girll!_

_**What a stupid girl!**_

_Hey! You just say that you are stupid Inner_

_**Oh yeah! Well bye!**_

_Waittt!_

* * *

Sakura still blushing like a mad girl "Pput your clothes on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wave her hand at him but she didn't look at him "Hn" Sasuke smirked by her action "Are you finish yet?" Sakura cover her eyes "Aa" Sakura turns her face "Now let's go everyone waiting" Sakura open the door and Sasuke follow her "Yo! Teme... what take you so long? I'm so hungry!" Naruto pouted as Sakura sits beside Millia and Sasuke sit between Sakura and Naruto "Yo! Teme... what were you doing with Sakura-chan?" Naruto grins

"Nothing dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes and start to eat. After Sakura finish her breakfast, she stands up "Um... I will be back in a minute" Sakura bowed and get out "What did you do this time Teme?" Naruto glare at Sasuke "Nothing really" Sasuke shook his head "Go follow her" Naruto push Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke search for Sakura and sense her chakra outside the palace and follow it 'Where is she? Could it be? She is kidnapped?' Sasuke run faster

He sees Sakura in a flower field, she leaned to a cherry blossom tree "Sakura" Sasuke walk to her "Eh? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing in here?" Sakura look at him "following you" Sasuke pointed at her "Why?" Sasuke sit beside her "Well... let me see... after breakfast, you suddenly leave" Sasuke look at her "Oh... I just want to gather some herbs" Sakura smile at him "You know Kabuto will attack you, when you are alone?" Sasuke yelled at her "Sorry" Sakura muttered

"Ssakura... I don't mean to yell at you" Sasuke eyes softened as Sakura stand up "I'm such a bother right?" Sakura look down to him "No you are not" Sasuke shook his head and stand up too as Sakura Walk to some herbs "Oh really?" Sakura pick the herb and put it in the bucket that she bought "Why did you think that you are a bother?" Sasuke walk to her "Well, you say i'm annoying and loud" Sakura didn't look at him

"I don't mean it Sakura" Sasuke knelt beside her "..." Sakura ignore him and continue to gather the herbs "Why are you so moody this morning?" Sasuke look at her "Nnothing important" Sakura shook her head "Sakura" Sasuke sound demanding "Rreally it's nothing" Sakura blushing "You are lying" Sasuke glare at her "I'm not!" Sakura yelled as she finish gather the herbs she run away from him to the palace "Sakura!" Sasuke trying to keep up with her

They arrive at the same time and start to arguing "Sakura-neesan... what wrong?" Millia look at Sakura who is yelling at Sasuke in the front door "Nnothing" Sakura shook her head "Why are you being so moody Sakura!?" Sasuke glare at her "Like I say NOTHING IMPORTANT!" Sakura scream at him and suddenly her stomach felt a slight pain, she put her hand on her stomach "Could it be?" Millia look at her "Shhh! Not in front of everyone!" Sakura cover Millia's mouth "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAKURA?!" Sasuke starts to get pissed off

Sakura starts to cry and run to her room "You are so harsh Sasuke-niisan" Millia glare at her "Then tells me what's wrong with her?" Sasuke took a glace at her "It's a girl problem!" Millia glare at him again "What is it? Just tell me please!" Sauske begged "Ugh! Okay but don't tell anybody, okay?" Millia whispering to him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "She had her period" Millia smirk at him as Sasuke blushed so hard "A girl doesn't want boy know that she had her period, Sasuke-niisan, and she moody because she felt a slight pain" Millia rolled her eyes and turn around

"Now you should say sorry" Millia start to walk as Sasuke go to his room, he see Sakura sit on the balcony "Sakura" Sasuke sit beside her "What do you want?" Sakura didn't look at him "I'm sorry" Sasuke look at her "Hm" Sakura nodded "I'm sorry too..." Sakura muttered "Hn, no problem" Sasuke nodded "Sasuke-kun" Sakura look down "Hn?" Sasuke look at her "Will you promise me something?" Sakura look at him "What is it?" Sasuke leaned closer to her

"Promise me, you will not leave again" Sakura sound really sad "Promise" Sasuke nodded as Sakura smile at him. There was a silent until Sakura broke it "I will be back soon okay?" Sakura stands up and smile at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded as Sakura gets out from the room "I will be back later, okay Naruto?" Sakura look at Naruto and start to walk again when he nodded "Thanks" Sakura smile widely and start to run to the flower field and gathered another herbs. After she finishes her leaning to a tree and start to fall asleep

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sasuke:**

'Why is she so late?' Sasuke look at the clock 'That's it I will look for her' Sasuke walk to the flower field and felt a familiar chakra but it's the unfriendly one "Kabuto! Get the hell out from her" Sasuke glare at Kabuto "Well hello Sasuke-kun..." He smirked and stand up as Sakura wake up "Sakura, wake up!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura but she isn't listening "Kabutoo! You will pay for this!" Sasuke perform a jutsu

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" Kabuto back off "You miss" He smirked "Chidori Eiso" Sasuke hit Kabuto's shoulder "Got you" Sasuke chuckled "Not really" Kabuto's wound healed "How did you?" Sasuke frowned "Is she your precious girl?" Kabuto grab her hair "Don't touch her" Sasuke glare at him "Or what?" Kabuto smirking "Or I will kill you" Sasuke glare at him "You know that you can't do it" He smirked "Then what do you want" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I want you to go back to Orichimaru-sama" Kabuto smirked "Never" Sasuke shook his head 'I have already promised Sakura' Sasuke glare at Kabuto "Oh really?" He pulls Sakura's hair again "Stop it" Sasuke getting pissed off "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" Sasuke hit Kabuto in the stomach "You are such a pain in the ass" Kabuto glare at him "Well then if you want to fight me" Kabuto perform a jutsu "Chakura no Mesu" Kabuto run to Sasuke and start to fight with him

"It's useless to fight, I will spare you" He smirked "Like I do care" Sasuke growled "We will see it" Kabuto smirked as he hit Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke mouth starts to let out some blood "Damn it" Sasuke fell in his knee "See? You will not surpass Orichimaru's power" Kabuto smirk again "Shut the hell out of me" Sasuke try to stand up "Well I will be leaving now" Kabuto turn his body "By the way I can use her" He grab Sakura and start to run "Sakura!" Sasuke fell on the ground and see a person standing beside him

* * *

**Naruto: "Temeee"**

**Sakura: "Shut up Naruto, I'm still sleeping"**

**Naruto: "Kakashi-Sensei, what will we do?"**

**Kakashi: "Nothing"**

**Sakura: "What the?"**

**Naruto: "Teme is dying" **

**Sakura: "You don't care if I was kidnapped?" **

**Naruto: "Ohh right"**

**Naruto: "So Sakura-chan what are you doing in here? Aren't you kidnapped"**

**Sakura: "Shit I forgot, Ja Ne"**

**Naruto: "Waiiit" **

**Kakashi: "Too late"**

**Naruto: "Millia-chan if you please"**

**Mailla: "THANKS FOR READING!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update**

**I have been busy since I'm a student council president and I got a bunch of home work!**

**I think I will throw up, by the way hope you like it, see you later on **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
